


Not Done

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [52]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Parker x Reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 7





	Not Done

You were surprised when an emotional looking Nat came into the kitchen. “Can I talk to you, Y/N?” She asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, of course.” You ruffled your brother’s hair before standing. “Walk?”

She nodded, leading you out of the kitchen in silence. Once she was sure there was no one else around, she sighed. “So, I told your father a secret I’ve been keeping a few days. He didn’t react how I’d thought he would.”

You looked at her worriedly, thinking the worst. “Yeah?” You wouldn’t push her.

“I’m pregnant.” She told you, her voice barely above a whisper. “Due around the same time as you.”

You stared at her. The timing was nearly laughable, especially with the conversation you just had with your dad. “Oh my gosh, Nat.” You pulled her into a hug.

She gladly hugged you back. “He’s…not happy. He’s up in our room. He’s scared of screwing up. I’m scared I’m losing my husband.” She admitted.

Pulling back, you shook your head. “You’re not.” Grabbing her hand, you dragged her back towards their room. “You two are too perfect together to let this ruin anything.”

* * *

Clint didn’t look up when he heard the door open, assuming it was Nat again already. “YOU!” You pointed at him making him look at you wide-eyed. “Stop your damn pity party and grow up, old man.” His eyebrows shot up, as did Nat’s. “You were all upset because you wanted kids, and Nat didn’t. Now she’s pregnant, and you’re acting like a 16 year old boy who’s life is ruined.” He opened his mouth. “NOT DONE.” You told him. “Parker is adjusting better than you. And he still blushes when you mention sex around him. Yes, I’m pregnant. Yes, we’re due around the same time. Yes, it’ll be hard, but we don’t need a male sob story adding stress to that. If you don’t grow up, I’ll take Tony up on his offer. And take my mom with me.” You narrowed your eyes threateningly at him.

Nat leaned closer to you. “What offer?” She whispered.

“To buy us a house.” You whispered back.

She looked impressed for a moment before crossing her arms in emphasis at Clint.

Clint clenched his jaw and looked back at the ceiling. “Fine, Y/N. Fine.”

Rolling your eyes, you moved over, stood on the bed, and looked down at him. “Stop being so damn pissy. Just this morning you were pouting over the kid thing.” You reminded him. “Don’t make me get Wade in here.”

“As if Wade can do shit.” He shot back. “Can I just get a minute to process this? I told you I gave up on the dream of having kids. Gave up. Gone. So I need a minute to get it back.”

“No, but he can remind you of how you looked when talking about it by acting it out.” You shot back. “Are you this pissy because your adult daughter is pregnant and you somehow feel this is a reflection of your parenting? Because I can tell you that no matter the parents, there is always a chance of it happening. Has nothing to do with the parents.” You told him. “Usually.” You added. “Or is this because you think you’re old?” You teased, now just trying to bring him back to his usual self.

He looked at you unamused. “It’s a lot of things.” He turned back to where he was looking. “Your brother or sister is going to be the same age as your daughter or son. I won’t be able to help as a grandfather, or I won’t be able to help as a father. And I suck at the latter anyway.”

“Oh, you do not.” You sighed. “I’d sit on you, but that would be weird, so you’ll have to deal with me bouncing on your bed.” You told him, bouncing slightly. “Aside from my ONE drunken night, when’s the last time Vin or I drank? Smoked? Got high?” You asked him. “I’ve been arrested once since being here, Vin hasn’t at all. I’d say that’s pretty damn good, don’t you? We actually attended school, and I think we can agree Parker is a major improvement over the guy you caught me with when you kidnapped us.”

He shuddered. “Yeah, yeah.” He agreed, shrugging. “While that’s all nice to hear, it doesn’t change my look on the things. That’s not going to happen over night.”

Nat rolled her eyes, sitting on one of the chairs. “Maybe don’t focus on yourself. You’re not the only scared one in this room, or in this Tower.”

Hopping off the bed, you nodded. “I’m with her.” You told him. “Our bodies are going to rapidly change, for one.” You shrugged before looking at Nat. “Wanna see the baby stuff Vin bought me?”

“He bought you stuff?” He arched a brow.

“Yeah, he bought me flowers, a onesie, and a couple other things. Said he got help from an older lady and the store. He apologized and we talked.” You shrugged.

“So in other words your son is also doing a better job at this than you.” Nat stared at him. “He was just as upset, but he’s trying to accept this.”

“I’ve accepted it!” Clint through his hands up with a sigh. “It’s not like I can change it.”

You gave him a sad smile. “Then why is it whenever I’m in a room I feel like I’m being judged and all that?” You asked. “You say you accept it, but it’s like part of you hoping is that you’ll wake up and you won’t have a pregnant daughter to make you think you somehow screwed up.” You said softly. “I’ll be in the kitchen, Nat.”

Clint rubbed at his face, sighing heavily. It was all weighing on him, and part of him knew that you were right. He wanted this with Nat! But not at the same time as you. When Clint remained silent, Nat got up. “I love you, Clint. Remember that?” She said softly before heading to meet you in the kitchen.

When she met with you, the two of you hugged again. “Oh, I want in!” Vin joked.

She smiled smiled at him. “Get in here, Vin.” She motioned him over.

Vin felt relieved to be part of the hug and squeezed you tight, then her. “Is dad being a dick?” He noticed her puffy eyes.

You gave her a sympathetic smile as she took a deep breath. “I’m…I’m pregnant. He’s not exactly happy. Your sister just laid into him pretty well.”

Vin widened his eyes. “So I’m getting a niece and a sister?”

“Or nephew and brother.” You shrugged.

“That’s cool.” Vin looked genuinely happy and it was refreshing for the both of you. “I would have gotten you baby stuff, too, if I knew.”

Nat chuckled. “How about you show me what you got your sister?”

He nodded and jogged off to get the bag. “It’s not much, though.” He shrugged. “I was a bit overwhelmed, then I made some toys go off.”

“That’s the worst.” You nodded.

Nat smiled at him. “That was sweet of you. We can all go shopping together now.” It would give her something to look forward to. “Wait, usually we find you two, and we find Parker.” She looked around.

“Wade.” You said at the same time.

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t like that man.”

“He’s cool.” You both said again.

“Did I hear my name?” He popped his head in. “If it isn’t the Mrs. Hawk!” He said gleefully.

You tried to peer behind him. “Where’s Parker?” You asked.

He giggled. “I left him tied to a chair watching birth videos.” Your eyes widened.

“Wade!” You cried before rushing off. “I will kick your ass.”

“What? Figured he might as well get over the gruesome sight of childbirth now.”

“I’m not even sure what’s down there during that!” Vin shuddered. “And that’s me! You know Parker!”

Nat shook her head. “Poor Parker.”

“Has no one seen a birth video?” Wade asked. “I’ve seen dozens!”

“I’d ask why, but I don’t really want to know the answer.” Nat muttered.

“Not one is the same.” Wade shrugged.

“Please stop talking about it!” Vin blushed. “I don’t want to think about….that…and my sister!”

Wade wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It’s called being an adult, Vinny.” He sighed. “Or do I need to have the talk with you?”

“Pff. I know more than you do.” Vin looked up at him. “So, I don’t think that would do anything.”

Wade smirked. “Sure, babyhawk, sure.” He laughed.

“Did you forget im in the room?” Nat asked.

“Of course not Mrs. Hawk.” Wade grinned. “You’re my favorite Barton now that Y/N is going to be a Parker.”

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “That’s not a rush.”

“Bet it’ll happen in six months.” Vin nodded.

“Why?” She asked, curious.

He shrugged. “I have a feeling she’ll wanna be married before the baby comes.” At least he could see that, anyways. “I can’t say that she’ll make him, but it’ll at least cross her mind.”

Nat thought about it and shook her head. “I dunno. I mean, it she waits 6 months, she’ll be showing. You know the media will go nuts that Clint made Parker marry her for the baby.” She shrugged.

“True.” Vin nodded. “Parker will probably see that before she thinks it.” He agreed.

“This month has been a mess.” Nat sighed, but she couldn’t help but still feel a twinge of happiness. “And it’s only going to get more complicated.” She sat down, thinking of her husband.

Wade patted her head. “Being an adult sucks.” He yelped when she threw her hand at him. “But not nearly as much as making the Mrs. mad at me. She’s scary.” He ‘whispered’ to Vin.

Vin smirked at the man. “She’s a nice woman.” He shrugged. “You just rub her the wrong way.”

Hearing someone clearly their throat, they looked over to Clint rubbing the back of his neck. “Can I talk to my wife?”

“I dunno, can you?” Wade placed his hands on his hips.

Clint shot him a look. “I will shoot you.”

“There was a point in time when that was scary to me.” Wade shrugged.

Nat stood and motioned for Clint to walk out. “Ignore him.” She sighed.

Wade made an offended noise and looked at Vin. “You leaving me too, Vinny?”

“I have nowhere to be.” He shrugged.

“Yay!” Wade clapped. “Show me your room? Do you have video games? Coloring books?”

Vin furrowed his brows. “Why would I have coloring books?” He asked, confused.

“Coloring is fun.” Wade shrugged.

* * *

Clint swallowed awkwardly, not sure how to start. “I’m sorry.” He blurted out.

Nat arched a brow and shrugged. “It’s okay.”

He shook his head. “It’s not. I’m stressed out, and I took it out on you. And then got told off my by 18 year old.”

“She had a lot of good points.” Nat nodded.

“I know!” he sighed. “It’s just… This situation is so fucked up. My wife, and my daughter, are pregnant. at the same time. DUE AT THE SAME TIME.” He sounded panicked. “Can you see why im all scared, and confused?”

She sighed and nodded. “It’s new to you. In all ways. It’s not like you were there for their birth and now it’s gonna be like twins all over again”

He paled. “What if twins run on my side, and we have twins?” He breathed. “That would mean three newborns.”

“Oh God, please don’t think of that right now.” She cupped his face. “Breathe. Before you panic any more.” She kissed him softly.

He stared into her eyes before kissing her lovingly, pulling her close. He hoped he could pour his love for her in that way. Her arms wrapped around his neck, melting into him.

He held her tight against him, pressing her into a nearby wall. He pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers. “I love you, and I’m sorry I was such an ass.” He kissed her again, wanting to make it up to her

“I love you, too.” She nodded. “And you’ll have to make it up to me.” She mumbled as they kissed. “But not in the hall.” She added, kissing over his jaw.

“How about I take you out shopping?” He breathed.

She nodded. “But after we get back to our room.” She nipped at him. “You can help me get something to announce it to the team.”

“Okay, anything you want.” He nodded.

* * *

When you found Parker, you instantly shut off the screen.

He had his eyes shut tightly and his wrist was red from trying to pull off where he was attached to the chair. “Just me.” You told him, sighing as you worked on freeing him.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, eyes watering. “Oh God, I’m so sorry.” He instantly hugged you once he was free. “If you don’t want to go through with it, I understand. That’s so much pain.” He shuddered. “And blood.” He breathed in addition.

You smiled softly at him. He was more concerned about you months down the line, than himself right then. “Oh, Parker.” You squeezed him. “I’m expecting it.” You told him. “And besides, they have medication to help with that.” You added.

He shuddered again. “I hope you know I might faint in delivery.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable he was. “If you feel you can’t be in there, don’t force yourself.”

“I’d be a horrible boyfriend!” He whined.

“No, you wouldn’t.” You cupped his cheek. “You wouldn’t be putting yourself in an uncomfortable situation, that’s all.”

“I’m sure I can brace myself.” He kissed your hand. “Maybe.” He sighed. “No promises yet.”

You chuckled. “We have time.”

He kissed your cheek. “You’re amazing.”


End file.
